100 One Piece téma
by Smally
Summary: FORDÍTÁS! A 100 téma kihívás One Piece módra. Mindegyik novella. Nakama kapcsolat. Valószínűleg párosítás nélkül (kivéve, ha úgy értelmezed), de ki tudja. Valószínűleg angst és hurt/comfort és a többi jó dolog. És igen, bőséges spoiler!
1. Bevezetés

**Fordítói jegyzék (vagymiacsoda): Minden kedves One Piece rajongónak szép napot! A következő történet egy FORDÍTÁS, szóval én csak egy kedves közreműködő vagyok, aki az író engedélyével közzéteszi eme gyöngyszemet. **

**Remélem nem fordítottam félre semmit, de ha mégis találtok benne hibát, (egyáltalán fogja olvasni valaki?), csak szóljatok, (szívesen meghallgatok mindenkit, én csak egy kezdő fordító vagyok), mivel még bétát se látott a fejezet. Csak az én két szememet. Remélem, élvezni fogjátok. Én túl sok örömömet lelem benne. **

**Eredeti cím: One Piece 100 Themes**

****Író: ForFreedom21****

****És a One Piece szereplői nem az enyémek vagy bárkié, rendben, csak Oda-sensei-é.****

****Béta: 春風, ezer köszönet neki. A magyartalanság sokkal érezhetőbb lenne nélküled. ****

* * *

Gol D. Roger beteg.

Valójában olyan beteg, hogy senki sem tudott rájönni, mi lehet a baja. Van gyógymód? Crocus kívánta, ó, hogy kívánta, mert egyetlen doktor sem akarja cserbenhagyni a kapitányát. Senki sem akarja cserbenhagyni a kapitányát.

Ugye?

Megtalálták a One Piece-t, meghódították a Grand Line-t, megtették a lehetetlent. Miért most kellene abbahagyniuk?

Roger a legénységére mosolyog, tudva, hogy dühösek lesznek rá a döntése miatt, mégis elégedettek az együtt töltött idővel. Nem lehetne boldogabb. Nem lehetne büszkébb. A legénysége a családja volt és jól megcsinálták. Feje tetejére állította a világot és elérte a lehetetlen álmot.

Az élete teljes volt.

Elmondja legénységének, hogy itt az ideje, hogy feloszoljanak. Órákig vitatkoznak, de végül Roger meggyőzi őket. Végül is ő a kapitány és amit mond, az lesz. Elmondja nekik, hogy folytassák életüket és soha ne felejtsék el az együtt töltött napokat. Boldog jövőt kíván nekik. A legénység tagjai egytől egyig különböző szigetekre mennek.

Rayleigh az utolsó, aki marad.

Roger és ő elmennek egy bárba, ahol elmondja az első tisztjének a tervét. Fel fogja adni magát.

\- Őrültség, - tiltakozik Rayleigh. - Miért tennél ilyet?

Roger lehúz még egy kis rumot és felnevet. - Már halottnak kellene lennem, partner. Az életem nem lehet jobb. Ettől többet nem tudok elérni. Elégedett vagyok.

Rayleigh nézi őt és vállat von. - Rendben, Kapitány.

A Kalózkirály feláll, befejezi üvegét, leteszi és néhány méterrel arrébb sétál. Egy nagy mosollyal az arcán elfordítja fejét. - Nem fogok meghalni, partner.

És az volt az utolsó eset, mikor a Sötét Király látta a kapitányát.

Az első tiszt többet sírt, nevetett és ivott, mint valaha, Roger kivégzésének napján.

Ha ki kellett volna választania a legjobb részét a napnak, az lett volna, mikor Roger elmondta a tömegnek, hogy találják meg a kincsét. Kihívta a világot, amíg a kardok át nem szúrták. És még akkor is, mosolygott.

Soha nem volt férfi, akit Rayleigh jobban csodált volna. Soha nem felejtette el azokat a napokat az Oro Jacksonon, sem a régi útjait.

Csak egy kicsit megváltozott. Nézte, ahogy egy új kalóz kor kel életre. Mindegyik kapitányt összevetette övével, és soha nem nyűgözték le. Elrejtőzött a hadseregtől és megpróbált békés lenni.

Addig természetesen, míg nem találkozott Monkey D. Luffy-val.

Akkor Rayleigh lelke újra fellángolt.


	2. Szeretet

Luffy a férfi végtelen szeretettel.

Szeretet volt, ami az álmaihoz vezette. Szerette Shanks-ot, a férfi inspirálta, és olyan akart lenni, mint ő. Luffy minden akart lenni, ami ő volt és amikor Shanks nem vitte el őt a legénységével, Luffy csak eldöntötte, egyedül megy. Majd találni fog egy erős, szerető legénységet és meg fogják találni a One Piece-t, mert az megadná a szabadságot, amit szeret. Shanks szalmakalapjával hagyták ott, a legnagyobb kincsével.

Szeretet volt, ami repülni késztette, amikor a kardforgatója megsérült. Ezelőtt még soha nem látta Zorot teljesen legyőzve. Ez a férfi volt, akiben legjobban megbízott, a férfi, akire nem csak szüksége volt, hogy a legjobb kardforgatóvá váljon, de az, akiről tudta, hogy a legjobbá _válhat_. Szeretet volt, ami arra késztette, hogy meg akarja támadni Sólyomszemet. Habár Zoro lenyűgözte az öreg kardforgatót, és így túlélte. Luffy olyan boldog volt, mosolygott. Zoro bocsánatot kért, amiért kudarcot vallott és megesküdött, hogy soha nem veszít még egyszer. Megkérdezte, hogy a Kalózkirálynak van-e problémája ezzel. Luffy, tudva, hogy a férfi be fogja tartani az ígéretét, mosolygott és azt mondta - Nincs! - Jó csapatnak mondták őket. A jó csapatok bizalomból jönnek létre. A bizalmuk a szeretetből jön. Luffy nakamái tovább éltek.

Így cserébe, Zoro feláldozza magát a Kapitányáért, még álmait is félredobva.

A szeretet vezette Luffy-t az Arlong Parkba. Hogy hagyhatná el a nakamáját, ha szüksége van rá? Nami számtalanszor elmondta, hogy menjen el, hogy foglalkozzon a saját dolgával, és hogy soha ne lássa őt megint. Még a nővére is mondta. De a szeretete mindent félrelökött, nem figyelt a veszélyre, és kitartó maradt. A szeretett késztette arra, hogy megállítsa a pengét, hogy a kalapját Nami fejére rakja, hogy segítséget ígérjen. Nakamái iránti szeretet elpusztíttatott vele egy egész épületet és felállt, majdnem elvérezve, és világgá kürtölte, hogy Nami tényleg a nakamája volt.

Így cserébe, vezeti őt, bármerre is akar menni, még akkor is, ha olyan hely, ahova Nami nem szeretne.

Szeretetből engedte meg Usoppnak, hogy újra csatlakozzon a legénységhez. Találkozásuk napja óta, olyanok voltak, mint a testvérek. Együtt bolondoztak, támogatták egymás álmait, és együtt harcoltak. Addig a napig, amikor minden összeroppant. Harcoltak, egy harc, amit talán halálig kellett volna tartani, és brutális volt. Soha nem volt Luffynak ilyen nehéz harca és soha nem sírt egy harc után. Azon a napon elvesztette egy nakamáját és ez szétszakította. Amikor Zoro mondta, hogy Usopp nem engedhetik könnyen vissza, Luffy nehéz szívvel, de egyetértett. Amikor Usopp bocsánatot kért és utána kiáltott, Luffy minden idők legnagyobb megkönnyebbülését érezte. Visszakaphatja nakamáját.

Így cserébe, Usopp az igazi Lövészek Királyává válik a kapitányáért.

Szeretet volt, ami Luffy-t Sanjihoz vonzotta. Először, csak a kajája miatt, mivel annyira átkozottul jó volt és aztán, mert megetetett egy pénztelen, beteges kalózt. Ez volt a szakács, akit keresett. Elismerte, dühös lett, mikor Sanji kész volt meghalni, hogy visszafizesse Zefft. De Luffy harcolt, és győzött, Sanji étterméért. Így Sanji vele ment, követve saját álmát. Szeretet hozta össze őket, mert nem lehetsz Szalmakalapos szeretet nélkül, és egy lett azok közül, akiért bármit kockáztatna.

Így cserébe, Sanji a legjobb ételeket főzi és mindig utána ugrik, ha beesik a vízbe.

Szeretet volt, ami arra késztette, hogy üldözze Choppert bármerre, kérve, hogy csatlakozzon. Kezdetben azt gondolta, hogy a rénszarvas kaja volt, majd azt gondolta, hogy a hét átalakulása, csak _túl menő_ volt, és aztán a doktoruk lett. Luffy vakmerő és így szüksége van a megfelelő ellátásra. Chopper tudja, hogy adja azt az ellátást és Luffy a végtelenségig becsüli ezt. Chopper becsatlakozna őrült bohóckodásához és mindent megtesz. Luffy annyira szereti őt, mint a nyolc másikat. Tesz róla, hogy soha ne hagyja ki, hogy soha ne legyen egyedül, mint régen.

Így cserébe, a doktor szörnyé válik a kapitányáért.

Szeretetből győzte le Luffy Crocodile-t Viviért. Vivit biztonságban kellett hazavinniük, se több, se kevesebb. De végül, harcoltak vele és érte. Hogy tudna Luffy elhagyni valaki, aki olyan nagyszerű vezető, olyan kedves szívű lány, de olyan bolond, hogy meg akar menteni mindenkit? Vivi a nakamája. És ő nem hagyja cserben a nakamáját. Rákiabált, megértette vele, hogy kockáztathatja az ő életét is. Mindezt szeretetből. Dühös volt a Crocodile miatt átélt rémségekért, így Luffy soha nem adta fel. Háromszor harcolt vele. És végül engedte hogy haragja legyőzze az átkozott krokit.

Így cserébe, a hercegnő beengedte a palotába a hangos és koszos kalózokat.

Szeretet volt, amiért Luffy Robin után ment. Szó nélkül ment el, rákente a legénységére a támadást, majd azt mondta, soha nem térhet vissza. Luffy nem tudta elfogadni, a nakamája volt. Többször levadászta, figyelmen kívül hagyva könyörgését, hogy hagyja elmenni, és lenézte a világ sötétségét. Még akkor is, amikor Robin állította, hogy meg akar halni, Luffy megtagadta, hogy elmenjen. Egyszerűen azt mondta, hogy Robin csak a legénységgel tudja ezt eldönteni, és Luffy tudta, hogy Robin nem tud. A Világ Kormány, egy ellenség, ami oly rémisztő, hogy soha senki nem szólt fel ellenük, Luffy arca előtt állt, kihívta és lebecsülte őt. De Luffy-t nem érdekelte. Elvitték a nakamáját. És most vissza fogja szerezni. Luffy háborút hirdetet a világ ellen elégetve a zászlót és elmondva nekik, hogy hajrá. Nem félt. Elmondta Robinnak, hogy ki kell jelentenie, hogy élni akar. És Luffy nézte a könnyeit és (végre) hallgatott kérésére. Így a nakamája iránti szeretetből, Luffy harcolt a világ titkos szervezetével és földbe tiporta.

Így cserébe, Robin neki szentelte életét.

Szeretetért, Luffy alsónadrágot lopott. Akarta, nem, követelte, hogy Franky legyen a hajóácsa. Franky, tudva ezt, direkt figyelmen kívül hagyta. De nem adta fel. Ellopta az alsóneműjét, mondta Robinnak, hogy segítsen (de összerázkódott, mikor megragadta Franky ékszereit) és rákiabált. Franky követői bátorították őt és Franky végül elment Luffy-val. Őrült személyisége, találmányai és támogatása szeretetével, Luffy elfogadta őt a családba (még akkor is, ha egyszer ellenségek volt) és megesküdött, hogy megvédi.

Így cserébe, Franky megesküdött, hogy Luffy lesz az, aki Sunny célját beteljesíti.

Szeretetből Luffy feszegette a határait egy csontvázért. Az őrült, éneklő, afro csontos fickót, Luffy nem hagyhatta egyedül. Nem érdekelte kivel kellett szembenéznie vagy mit kellett csinálni, az a csontváz a nakamája lesz. Amikor megtudta, hogy Brook Laboon barátja volt, az elhatározottsága felerősödött. Mi szerethető jobban, mint egy éneklő csontváz, aki be akar teljesíteni egy ötven éves ígéretet? És így Luffy legyőzte a saját szörny árnyékát és Moria-t. És összeesett. Később, biztosította Brookot, hogy el fogják vinni Laboonhoz és megkérte, hogy csatlakozzon a legénységhez. A csontváz olyan boldog volt, hogy sírt.

Így cserébe, a zenész bármit játszik, amit Luffy akar.

Szeretet volt, ami Luffy-t Marinefordba vezette. Kínzásban és halálos sebekben szenvedett Impel Downban, de az akarata hagyta élni. Ha nem próbálta volna megmenteni a bátyját, Ace-t, meg akart volna halni. És így a szeretete átvitte őt az Impel Down hat Pokolán, vissza fel, és a Tengerészeti Főhadiszálláshoz. A csata borzasztó volt (a tény, hogy még életben van, nem lehet más, mint egy csoda) de Luffy soha nem hátrált meg. Megmentette Ace-t.

Csak hogy néznie kelljen, ahogy meghal karjaiban.

Végül (ha mindenen keresztülmegyek, ez soha nem fog véget érni) szeretet volt, ami megmentette Luffy-t. Testvére elvesztése összetörte. A feszültség túl sok volt és pusztító ösvényen járt. Túl gyengének gondolta magát, hogy megvédjen bárkit vagy elérjen bármit. Csak be akarta törni a fejét. Azonban, valami erő által, emlékezett a nakamáira. Könnyei reményteljesek lettek és megerősödött.

A szeretet, amit Luffy ad és inspirál, segít tovább mennie, az útjának minden lépésen. Tényleg ő az a férfi, aki Kalózkirály lesz.


	3. Fény

**Fordítói jegyzék (vagymiacsoda): Minden kedves One Piece rajongónak szép napot! A következő történet egy FORDÍTÁS, szóval én csak egy kedves közreműködő vagyok, aki az író engedélyével közzéteszi eme gyöngyszemet.**

**Remélem nem fordítottam félre semmit, de ha mégis találtok benne hibát, (egyáltalán fogja olvasni valaki?), csak szóljatok, (szívesen meghallgatok mindenkit, én csak egy kezdő fordító vagyok). Remélem, élvezni fogjátok. Én túl sok örömömet lelem benne.**

**Eredeti cím: One Piece 100 Themes**

**Írta: ForFreedom21**

**És a One Piece szereplői nem az enyémek vagy bárkié, rendben, csak Oda-sensei-é.**

**Béta: 春風, ezer köszönet neki. A magyartalanság sokkal érezhetőbb lenne nélküled.**

* * *

Élete mindig sötét volt.

A legközelebbi személyt, aki számára a családot jelentette szeme láttára ölték meg. A golyó elvette a fényét. Túl fiatal volt ehhez, csak 10. Az ilyen rémségeket, állítólag távol kell tartani a gyerekektől. De egyetlen hősnek sem lehet könnyű múltja, ugye?

Valami olyanná vált, amit utált, egy esélyért, hogy megmentse, amit szeretett. Nap-nap után visszatért az "otthonába" és térképeket csinált. Általában örömét lelte benne.

De ezek a térképek nem érte készültek.

Kényszerítették, hogy tolvaj legyen. Csak százmillió belire volt szüksége. Ennyi. Aztán az élete jobb lenne. Aztán a fénye visszajönne. De nem volt könnyű.

Belebotlott egy ostoba szalmakalapos fiúba. Naivnak és hülyének tűnt, de később bebizonyította, rosszul gondolta. Erős volt és nagyra becsülte kalapját. És tudta, hogy mások mit becsültek.

És megvédte azokat.

Az útitársa szinte ugyan olyan volt, egy kicsit komolyabb, és eldöntötte, hogy egyelőre csatlakozik. Tudta, hogy szerezni tudnak neki egy kis pénzt és az volt minden, amire szüksége volt.

Nemsokára ráakadtak egy szigetre, egy közismert hazudozóval. Egy hajót kerestek (mert legyünk komolyak, egy kalóz csapat nem ragadhat egy evezős csónakban). De amikor a falut megtámadták, a fiú a szalmakalapban nem hagyhatta. És így hárman segítettek a hazugnak megmenteni. És a hazug csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Észrevette magán, az új hajójukon, úton a Grand Line felé, hogy mosolyog. Jól érezte magát. . És abbahagyta. Ez nem történhet meg. Nem kedvelheti meg ezeket az embereket. _Kalózok_ voltak és el kellett hagynia őket. Keményebben próbálkozott, hogy elhatárolja magát.

Amikor a lebegő étteremhez értek, észrevett egy körözési plakátot. Elsötétítette kedvét és a kötelességére emlékeztette. El kellett mennie.

Így elment, a hajóval és mindennel.

Nem is tudta, hogy három kalóz (bocsi, most már négy) érte fog jönni. Hallott róla, hogy a kalózvadász kavarodást okozott, de elhessegette a gondolatot. Azonban, végül meglátva őt az Arlong Parknál, megrémült. A kalózvadász kötekedik vele és átlöki a határán. Amikor a kalózvadász beugrik a vízbe, nem tud mást csinálni.

Megmenti.

És amikor bedobják a férfit a börtönbe, kiszabadítja.

Ő, az átkozott hazug feltűnik, utasítják, hogy ölje meg. Elvégre ő egy hidegvérű boszorkány, nem? Kényszeríti magát, hogy azt mondja neki, hogy az "üzlete" miatt van és megszúrja magát, beledobva a hazugot a vízbe. Arlong bizalma helyreáll.

Dühös lesz, olyan dühös, hogy összetöri igazi otthonát. Nővére készteti, hogy elmondja miért. És a nővére együtt érez vele.

Mikor a hülye kapitány feltűnik, határait újra tesztelik. Miért nem tudják békén hagyni? Miért nem értik meg? Nem egy közülük. Soha nem lehet. Élete túl sötét. Az ő fényük valami olyasmi, amit ő nem érhet el.

Végül, miután a faluja elfut mellette, azzal a szándékkal, hogy Arlonggal küzdjenek, feladja. Térdeire esett és megszúrta rabsága jelét. Hogy meri ezt a sok fájdalmat okozni? Ki ő, hogy ilyen sötétségbe taszítsa az embereket?

De a penge megállt. És felnézett, könnyekkel a szemében, meglepődve. És ott volt ő, az a bolond szalmakalapos. Mondta, hogy menjen el, piszkot dobálva rá, hangja alig hallatszott.

De a szalmakalapos egy izmát se mozdította és ő megállt. Egyik kezét a szája elé helyezte és sírt még egy kicsit, mielőtt szembenézett vele. Segítséget kért, életében először. És amikor kincsét fejére rakta, kiabálva - HÁT PERSZE -, a sötétség nagyja eloszlott. Párás tekintettel hagyták ott.

Ment és bekötötte sebeit és eldöntötte, hogy szembenéz Arlonggal. Nem sírhatott tovább, nem pazarolhatta az időt: őt kivéve mindenki harcolt. Csatlakoznia kellett.

Odaért és a kalózok harcoltak. Úgy tűnt, hogy vesztésre állnak és… hol volt amúgy is az a hülye kapitány? Arlong választásra késztette a kalózok és a falu között. A választásnak könnyűnek kellett volna lenni, de szíve nehéz volt. Tényleg elkezdte szeretni az átkozott idiótákat, akik követték. Elhatározta magát.

Később, mikor bútor repült ki a legkevésbé kedvelt szobájából, újra sírt. A megkönnyebbüléstől. És a pára két darab felhővé vált.

És amikor az épület összeomlott, biztos volt abban, hogy elájul. De megtagadta, hogy tegyen bármit is, amíg a hülye kapitány fel nem tűnik. És amikor feltűnt, mindent tisztává tett:

\- NAMI! Az ÉN nakamám vagy!

Kezét szájához emelte, szeme engedély nélkül könnyezett, és bólintott. Minden felhő elhagyta látását. Minden, amit látott egy vakító fény és hagyta magát csatlakozni hozzá.


	4. Fulladozni

**FORDÍTÁS, remélem ezt már mind tudjátok, akik olvassák, hogy ez a csodálatosság, nem az én ficem.**

**Eredeti cím: One Piece 100 Themes**

**Író: ForFreedom21**

**És a One Piece szereplői nem az enyémek vagy bárkié, rendben, csak Oda-sensei-é.**

**Béta: 春風, ezer köszönet neki. Még mindig nagy köszönet neki. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok magyarul írni.**

Jó olvasást! ^^ Újabb szívszorító fejezet.

* * *

Robin tudta milyen érzés fulladozni. Elvégre, fiatalon evett meg egy ördög gyümölcsöt. De bármikor belesett a vízbe, valaki (Robin soha nem értette meg az okot) megmentette.

De ez más volt. Senki sem tudta megmenteni ettől.

Igazából nem fulladozott. Nem láthatóan és nem fizikailag.

De érzelmileg és mentálisan.

Már húsz éve élt árulóként és elárultként. Nem rejtőzhetett hosszú ideig a kormánytól. Így, általában, mikor elkezdett így "fulladozni", elszökhetett. Általában, nem húzták le a mélybe eddig. Általában, ő árulná el őket, mielőtt őt adják át.

De most ezt nem tehette.

Ezúttal voltak, akik törődtek vele. _Megnevettették _és azt akarták, hogy a legjobbat nyújtsa. Csak egyszer érzett így életében, mikor Saul és az archeológusok dicsérték. Egy érzés volt, ami azt gondolta, kihalt belőle és soha nem várta, hogy újra megjelenjen. Így amikor Robin _érezte, _nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Így, mielőtt elvehették volna őket tőle (elpusztítva szeme előtt, sírva, felkiáltva fájdalmában) mint ahogyan a múltjában, Robin fellépet és hagyta, hogy a világ sötétsége behúzza.

Nem akart elbúcsúzni, de az életük érdekében, megtette. (A víz a térdéig ért). Nem akarta lelőni a polgármester, de a barátai érdekében, megtette. (A víz a combja közepéig felért). Nem akarta figyelmen kívül hagyni a könyörgéseiket, de a biztonságuk érdekében, megtette. (A víz a csípőjénél tartott).

És ez összetörte szívét.

Végül nem volt miért tovább élni. Évek óta szökésben, gondolta, hogy legalább megtalálja a történelmet és a nakamákat, akiket Saul ígért. De mindent elszakítottak tőle és feladta. (A vízszint a köldökénél állt).

Meg fog halni.

Robin beszállt az Enies Lobby felé tartó vonatra, és hullatott egy könnyet az újonnan talált családja elvesztésére. Nem tudta, hogy _ennyire _fájni fog. (A víz a derekáig ért).

Amikor a lövész feltűnt, azt gondolta szíve felrobban. _Öröm volt? Vagy horror? _Rájött, hogy mindkettőnek kellett lennie. Azt akarta, hogy megmentsék őt, természetesen, de ezt lehetetlen volt kérnie.

Amikor a szakács is ott volt, nem tudott mást, mint sikítani. Soha nem sikított még így, nem volt jellemző rá, mégis megdöbbent. Kínzás volt. Meg akarta menteni őket, nem azt, hogy eldobják az életüket. Mit csináltak?

Harcolnia kellett ellenük (hogy megvédje őket) és eltaszítsa magától. De a hosszú orrú szavai a szívében ragadtak: _Higgy Luffy-ban._

Akart, ó mennyire akart. De nem ismerték a múltját. Nem tudták mi követné őket, ha velük maradt. Így csendben sétált át a levegő ajtón és hátra hagyta barátait. (A víz a melléig emelkedett). Nehezére esett levegőt venni és a hátralevő út gyötrelmesen hosszú volt.

_Soha nem bűn létezni, _mondta neki a Cyborg. Figyelmen kívül hagyta, amennyire csak tudta. Már eldöntötte és semmi nem változtatja meg a döntést. _Mindent a nakamái érdekében. _

Megérkeztek és az őrült igazgató megverte. Mi volt a baja amúgy? Tényleg elhitte, hogy _ez _volt az igazság? Egy titkos szervezet, aminek engedélye van ártatlanokat ölni, akik "útjukban állnak"? Gúnyolódott az ötletre, de óvatosan csukva tartotta a száját.

Amíg elő nem hozakodtak a Szalmakalaposokkal.

Ott voltak. Természetesen ott voltak. Miért várta, hogy elmenjenek? Jobban kellett volna tudnia. Luffy nem az a féle ember, aki elhagy valakit. És amikor a lila hajú különc kiadta a parancsot, hogy öljék meg őket, meggyalázva robbant ki. Megígérték, a francba! A kalózoknak sértetlennek kell lenniük. De önelégülten mosolyogtak rá, kigúnyolták, mert volt ott egy kibúvó (mindig van kibúvó). Megszöknek Water Sevenből. Nincsenek tovább Water Sevenben. Egy alkut betartottak.

Dühös lett, olyan dühös, hogy megverte volna őket, ha a tengerikő nem lenne rajta. És a különc újra megverte őt.

Órákig csendben volt. Még akkor is mikor a lila hajó jött hencegni, csak végtelenül megdöbbent. A szigetét megtámadták. És a támadók jók voltak. Túl jók.

A cyborg nevetett, hallva Szalmakalapost (- ROBIN! JÖTTELEK MEGMENTENI -) erőltette, hogy találkozzon vele.

Luffy mosolygott, amikor végre meglátta Robint. Hablatyolt egy kicsit és felkészült, hogy érte menjen, de megállította őt. - Csak meg akarok halni! - (A víz elérte a nyakát). Zihál.

A mosoly eltűnt az arcáról és a kifejezése bűnösséggel töltötte el Robint. De ez az, amit tennie kell, mert nem akarta, hogy szenvedjen.

Természetesen a CP9 és az igazgató ott voltak, hogy nevessenek rajtuk. A lila hajú gúnyolta őket, mert olyan nevetségesek és vesztesek. De mit tudott ő?

Luffy csak Robinra nézett dacos természetével és mondta neki, hogy ne haljon meg. Piszkálta az orrát és bármi volt, csak nem komoly. Robin nem tudta mit tegyen. Elkezdett egy mini-beszédet és a többiek is feltűntek, kiabálva egymással, természetesen, és megdöbbent. Az igazgató rázta őt. - Ha élni akarsz vagy meg akarsz halni, nem érdekel, mit döntesz - kiabálta Luffy. - De ezt mondd a mi oldalunkon!

Robin sírni kezdett. Nem akart, de hogy állíthatná meg. (A víz elérte az orrát). Fulladozott.

A legénység felállt a kapitányuk mellé. A hat kalóz büszkén állt, félelmet nem ismerve és elhatározottsággal vezérelve.

Aztán az átkozott igazgató össze-vissza kezdett beszélni és megemlítette a Buster Callt. És Robin múltja a szemei előtt úszott és nem tudta megállítani. Az egész szigete, elpusztítva. Mindenki élete, félre dobva. A saját élete, bűnösnek jelölve. Mindenki elárulta. Mindenki kihasználta.

Mindenki mondta neki, hogy haljon meg.

A képek összetörtek és Robin bizonytalanul felállt. Elmondta a legénységnek, hogy félt a sorsa miatt és csak teherré tenné. Félt, hogy ki fogják dobni, mint mindig. És félt (bár ezt nem mondta), hogy meg kell halniuk miatta. Az igazgató megerősítette félelmeit és nevetett rajta. (A víz befedte a szemeit).

De Luffy állta a helyét. Állította, hogy értette (mert amilyen hülye, bármilyen problémán átlát). A lövésze lelőtte a zászlót és Robin olyan megdöbbent volt, olyan rémült (Feje teljesen víz alatt volt) és minden, amit tenni tudott, hogy azt mondja, - Lehetetlen! - mielőtt megfullad.

De valahogy, éppen csak, hallotta Luffy-t, ahogy elmondja a világnak, hogy készüljenek fel. Luffy-t nem érdekelte a kormány; nem érdekelte a világ.

Csak a nakamái érdekelték. És eldöntötte, hogy visszakapja Robint.

Elmondta, hogy élni akar és (olyan volt, mintha valaki kihúzta volna a vízből) könnyei még jobban folytak, ahogy még több mindenre emlékezett vissza. Mondták neki, hogy haljon meg (feje még egyszer a víz alá megy). Saul mondta neki, hogy találja meg a nakamáit és éljen velük, mert a világon senki sem maradhatott egyedül. (Megpróbál levegőt találni.) Fény vette körbe a legénységet és megpróbálja elérni.

\- ÉLNI AKAROK! - Kiabálta (Mégegyszer kijutott a vízből, most szárazföldre húzták). - VIGYETEK MAGATOKKAL A TENGERRE!

A kalóz felmosolygott rá és rájött, hogy először hozzájuk kellett volna menni. Milyen hülye volt? Mindig ott voltak neki, még úgy is, hogy egyszer ellenük harcolt. Ők voltak azok, akik visszahozták a boldogságot, szívet, melegséget és álmokat. Hogy kételkedhetett az erejükben?

\- Hagyd ránk a többit! - kiáltotta Luffy.

(Teljesen elvitték a víztől és biztos benne, hogy soha nem fog újra fulladozni.)


End file.
